Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle grill shutter system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vehicle grill shutter system having selectably positionable grill shutters including surfaces of different porosities to alternatively provide greater protection or greater air flow to components in the engine compartment.
Background Information
In a vehicle having air conditioning, the condenser is typically positioned in the vehicle engine compartment directly behind the grill that is mounted in the front fascia of the vehicle. Therefore, it is possible for stones or other debris that are kicked up by the vehicle itself or by other vehicles travelling in front of the vehicle to pass through the openings in the vehicle grill and possibly damage the condenser.
In recent years, some vehicles have been equipped with different types of arrangements which provide increased protection to components in the vehicle engine department from such flying debris. For example, some vehicles can be equipped with after-market plastic guards that are installed behind the grill and in front of the condenser. These plastic guards typically have openings that allow air to pass to the components in the engine compartment, especially when the vehicle is travelling in a forward direction. However, these screens may not have sufficient strength to withstand continuous contact with debris, and thus may eventually become damaged and need replacement.
Alternatively, some vehicle can be equipped with shutter arrangements that can be closed to provide additional protection and open when the additional protection is unnecessary. However, these types of shutter arrangements merely include panels that can either be placed in a closed position that block the openings in the grill or an open position that do not impede the openings in the grill. Therefore, these shutter arrangements essentially provide no additional protection to the components in the engine compartment while in the open position, and block air flow to the engine compartment while in the closed position.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved vehicle grill shutter system.